


Tickling

by kittysetter



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-20
Updated: 2014-08-20
Packaged: 2018-02-13 23:02:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2168553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittysetter/pseuds/kittysetter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With the storm coming down hard outside of their shared flat, Sugawara found himself the object of all of Hinata’s attention.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tickling

It was nearly midnight by the time Sugawara realized he wasn’t alone anymore. He’d been too busy pouring over a textbook to even notice the small redhead walk right into the room and watched him for who knows how long. Sugawara drew a long breath and laid his head on the arm of the couch.

“Did your game with Kenma end already?” He asked, setting aside the book on the floor. Recently Hinata and Kenma had taken to playing multiplayer games online to make up for the times they couldn’t play volleyball together – he had a feeling Kenma liked this arrangement a little more.

“Mhm,” was the soft response he got, along with the shuffling of feet. Sugawara closed his eyes, listening as Hinata neared the couch. He wasn’t bounding with energy like usual, it didn’t worry him though, it was sort of normal in this type of weather. Sugawara felt him getting closer and reached a hand out. Almost immediately, Hinata was holding on, interlacing their fingers together, the smaller boy climbed on top of him, resting his head on Sugawara’s chest.

Hinata’s hair tickled the sensitive skin on Suga’s neck and his fingers found their way into that mess of orange hair. 

“You get awfully quiet and adorable when it rains.” He said softly, feeling Hinata trying to lock their legs together. He felt him stop suddenly and pick himself off the couch and Suga’s eyes opened to look up at the dubious smile Hinata couldn’t hide.

“Are you trying to say I’m not always cute and adorable?” Hinata chided playfully, “because I’ll have you know that I am the second most adorable thing living here.” 

“You know what I mean.” With a laugh, Suga poked at his boyfriend’s sides, the look he wore turned into one of shock as laughter started to bubble out from his throat, crying ‘stop’ as he tried to wriggle off but Sugawara sat up until Hinata was on the one lying on the cough with Suga hovering over him.

“Alright!” he near-shouted through his laughter and Sugawara’s relentless onslaught of all of his tickle spots. “Stop already.” He playfully pouted up at Sugawara’s smug face as those fingers stopped torturing him and began playing with the collar on his shirt. 

Hinata kept on looking up at him, watching as Suga’s face neared his. Closing his eyes when Sugawara kissed his cheek and then his nose and then his lips. Each so soft, he’d barely felt it. He opened his eyes when he felt their foreheads touch. He didn’t care about the thunder rumbling outside, or the rain hitting the windows roughly. And he didn’t care about the cats fighting loudly or the lightning flashing through the blinds. Because he felt truly at bliss with Sugawara near and the calm feeling that thunderstorms brought with them as they rolled by when a comforting silence fell over the two of them.

After some time, feeling himself drifting off Sugawara’s voice brought him back.

“What’s the first most adorable thing?” 

“Its you, you idiot.”


End file.
